totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Szlak ku zwycięstwu I część
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 31 Uwaga początek tego odcinka to tylko spoiler !!!! Są to tylko fragmenty scenek Chris : '''Ostatnie , ostatnie finałowe wyzwanie ,czeka na nas !!! Bedzie najbardziej nioebezpieczne jako mogło im sie snić. LeShawna i Noah. Oboje mieli szanse by się tu znaleść . Tylko oni pozostali w grze ! '''Noah ( W pokoju zwierzen ) : '''Beznadzieja ! '''LeShawna ; Jak , jak mogłam tak się dać ! To jest niemozliwe ! ????? : 'Niemozliwe staje się mozliwe . Pamiętaj o tym ! '''LeShawna ; '''Nawet nie zaczęliśmy wyzwania , a ty już obstawiasz kogoś innego ! '????? : Nie staram sie ci pomóc Noah : '''Ale , jednak to robisz ! '''Chris : Tak , pierwszy etap naszego finału rozpocznie się niedługo . Co takiego nasi uczestnicy beda musieli zrobić ? I czy uda im sie zdobyc okragły milion dolarów. Niedługo dowiecie się jak zakończy się to show ! Zapraszam was do oglądania , to wszysko juz wkrótce ! Chris : Witajcie ponownie. Czeka nas dzisiaj jeden z wyjątkowych dni. Bowiem dzisiaj dowiemy się kto zostanie . Ostatnie , ostatnie finałowe wyzwanie ,czeka na nas !!! Bedzie najbardziej niebezpieczne jako mogło im się śnić. LeShawna i Noah. Oboje mieli szanse by się tu znaleźć . Tylko oni pozostali w grze ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chatka '''Noah ; Uh , nie mogłem spać przez cała noc. LeShawna : Ja spałam i czuję się bardzo dobrze. Nie mogę uwierzyć. Może wygram w końcu cos . Noah ; Już . Tylko ciekawe co on dla nas wymyśli. LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Niech nie myśli ,że potraktuję go łagodnie. Jest w finale co znaczy ,że ma jednak łeb na karku. '''Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Beznadzieja ! '''Chris : Uczestnicy , ostatni raz spotykamy się tutaj na wyspie. Widzimy się przy wodospadzie ! Noah : Więc , co mogę ci życzyć tylko powodzenia. LeShawna ; Dobrze ,że ty jesteś w finale. Noah : Nie licz na ulgę . Na klifie Noah : mam nadzieję ,że to było wyzwanie .. LeShawna : Raczej nie ! Chris : Nie , to nie było. Tak więc wasze pierwsze wyzwanie to ! Ucieczka z Wawanakwy ! LeShawna ; '''Co masz na myśli ? '''Chris : '''Proste ! Jak wiecie , trochę kopaliśmy pod wyspą i niestety została nieco zniszczona. A dynamit znajdujący się w różnych częściach wyspy będzie ją rozrywał na części i co najlepsze dostaliśmy na to zgodę ! '''Noah ; '''Chcesz zniszczyć Wawanakwe i nas przy okazji !! '''Chris : '''Na tym polega zadanie. Musicie się wydostać i w międzyczasie musicie zabrać ze sobą według was przydatne rzeczy. Możecie korzystać z wszystkiego co jest na wyspie. A i waszymi pomocnikami będą wasi najlepsi przyjaciele z tego sezonu ! '''Noah : '''Extra , przynajmniej nie umrzemy tutaj sami. '''Owen ; '''Noah , fajnie cię widzieć kumplu ! '''Camilie ; '''Pomogę ci przebrnąć przez to ! '''Noah : '''Dzięki ,że znowu mi pomagasz Camilie ! '''LeShawna : A ja kogo dostanę ? Chris : '''Oto ! '''Harold : '''LeShawna . '''Beth : '''Miło cię widzieć ! '''LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Lepiej nie mogło się trafić. Pierwszy raz Chris zrobił coś dobrego. Beth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Fajnie ,że będę mogła pomóc LeShawnie ! '''Chris : '''Wiec zaczynamy wielki finał Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki ! Ruszajcie. Ale pędzą. W czasie zbiegania z klifu '''LeShawna : '''Niezły pomysł Harold ! '''Harold ; Wiem o tym , nie ma pni więc to jest jak zjazd na śniegu ! Beth ; Tylko dużo lepszy ! Juhuu ! Harold : '''Widziałyście to ? '''Beth : '''Nie .. '''Harold : '''Ktoś tam był. '''LeShawna ; '''Wydaje ci się . '''Noah ; '''Mówiłem już ,że nie znoszę błota .. '''Camilie : Tak i ja też nie chcę zamoczyć moich nowych butów ! Owen ; '''Głodny , zmęczony .. '''Noah ; Co to z dźwięk ? Owen : '''Na dole coś wybuchło ! '''Noah ; Trzeba się spieszyć ! Na dole klifu LeShawna : '''Ok , udało się ale robi się niebezpiecznie. Szybko Harold weź Beth i szybko idźcie po składzik , ja zajmę się szukaniem przydatnych narzędzi. '''Harold : przerobię zaraz na łódź Noah : '''Zeszliśmy , musze teraz coś wymyślić .. '''Camilie ; '''Wiem ,że w Chatce Chrisa jest ponton ! '''Owen : Ja idę po jedzenie i zapasy . Noah ; Idziemy więc z Camilie zobaczyć po ten ponton. Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Poprosił mnie sam na sam ! Cieszę si bardziej niż Sobie wyobrażacie ! Kuchnia Chefa '''LeShawna : Gdzie może on przechowywać swoje zapasy ? Bobbie : Widzimy się z powrotem LeShawna .. LeShawna : Co ty tujaj robisz ? Bobbie ; nie twój interes ,ale musze ci coś wyjaśnić. LeShawna ''' Jak , jak mogłam tak się dać ! To jest niemożliwe ! '''Bobbie : '''Niemożliwe staje się możliwe . Pamiętaj o tym ! '''LeShawna : Co chcesz Ode mnie ! Bobbie : '''Chcę ,żebyś wiedziała ,że to nie ja zraniłem tak Brigette. Przez twoja głupotę nie jestem w finale i mam zamiar wam przeszkodzić ! '''LeShawna : Odbiło ci trochę ! Bobbie : Wcale ,że nie. To ma być tylko zemsta. A i mam nadzieję ,że niespodzianka ci się spodoba i mam nadzieję ,że Noah to wygra. LeShawna ; '''Nawet nie zaczęliśmy wyzwania , a ty już obstawiasz kogoś innego ! Tymczasem z resztą grupy LeShawny.. '''Beth ; '''Dasz radę to przerobić ? '''Harold : Daj mi trochę czasu. Musze się skupić. Przynieś deski , trzeba to trochę przerobić. Beth : '''Już idę ! '''Harold ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jestem całkiem niezłym majsterkowiczem. Z moją finezją i talentem zrobię łódź dla LeShawny. Chris ; Dobrze wam idzie . Harold ; '''Tak zaskakująco .. '''Chris : Hahaha .. W „Chacie” Chrisa Camilie ; '''nie no , miał tutaj wszystko ! '''Noah ; '''Hmm , Pager , radio , nóż , lina .. a to co ? '''Camilie : '''Woo.. złoty zegarek i fotel relaksujący ! '''Noah ; '''tak , pójdę na górę . Przeszukaj kuchnię . '''Camilie : Jasne. Owen ; '''Nie znalazłem nic. '''Camilie ; Dobrze ,że jesteś. Idź Camilie pomóc. Część już tutaj mam ale jeszcze zostało parę rzeczy. Noah : '''Ponton , ponton .. Co się …. '''Bobbie : Wygraj to inaczej pożałujesz ! Noah : '''A co według ciebie robię. '''Bobbie: Nie staram się ci pomóc. Noah : '''Ale , jednak to robisz ! '''Bobbie : '''To tylko ostrzeżenie. Teraz musze znikać . Mam dość tego programu na krótką metę. '''Noah : Mam ponton , bierzcie rzeczy i idziemy …. Co się dzieje ? Plaża Harold ; '''No wytrzyma .. Co się tutaj dzieje ! '''Beth ; Patrz klif się zapada ! Harold : Gdzie LeShawna , musi ruszać ! Beth : Musimy ją znaleźć. Harold : '''Biegniemy . Poszła zobaczyć w stołówce . Rozpadająca się stołówka '''LeShawna ; '''O nie .. wyspa zaczyna się rozpadać .. Musze się wydostać. Głupi Bobbie. '''Harold ; LeShawna , jesteś ? LeShawna : Tutaj , tutaj ! Beth : Widzę ją . LeShawna : Uważajcie , dach ! Beth : Musimy cos zrobić ! Harold : '''Idę po nią . '''Beth : Uważaj ! Tymczasem co z Noahem i jego drużyną ? Camilie ; bierz to i lecimy 1 Nie chce się zmoczyć ani zranić ! Owen : Noah , złaź wszyscy umrzemy ! Noah ; Ła.. Lecę . Mam ponton wynośmy się . Camilie : '''Uważaj ! '''Noah : Dzię dzięki.. Camilie i Noah : * CMOK Owen : O jak , pięknie. Szkoda ,że nie przeżyjemy ,żeby to świętować ! W helikopterze Chrisa Chris : Ho ho , ale się narobiło. I jak podoba się wam nasza niespodzianka ? Co się stanie z naszymi finalistami i ich pomocnikami ? Czy uda się im wydostać z wyspy , która niedługo może zostać całkowicie rozniesiona ! Ale jazda Chefie . Nie mogę się doczekać .Kto wygra Wawanakwę Totalnej Porażki !! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki